


五次寡鹰不肯说实话，还有一次他们坦白了

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 五次娜塔莎和克林特不肯直面他们的感情，还有一次他们坦白了。





	五次寡鹰不肯说实话，还有一次他们坦白了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Clint and Natasha Lied About Their Relationship Status (and One Time They Told The Truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907052) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



1 菲尔·寇森

德尔塔小队成功完成了个地狱级难度的任务。寇森简直搞不懂他们俩怎么做到的。福瑞根本没指望他俩胜利归来，他只要求他们做做初步调查就好了，歼灭任务目标是下一步要做的事。福瑞可没想到，这二人居然能在既没有后援，也没有行动计划的情况下，奇迹般地完成了任务。寇森和福瑞预计他们需要至少六周来做任务，但他们只花了34天就搞定了，回来报告说任务目标已消灭，其它潜在目标的情况也已经摸清。德尔塔小队——巴顿和罗曼诺夫——不愧是神盾局最宝贵的力量。眼下，寇森正前去两人的安全屋听取任务简报。他不是很喜欢这类东西，但这次他相当期待。

寇森在离安全屋四分之一里的地方下了车，和其他四名特工一起悄无声息地穿过丛林。一行人抵达房子外面，寇森做了个手势，示意周围一切正常。确认过安全后，一名特工打开门，寇森进了屋。

他没看见克林特或娜塔莎，便喊了一声：“巴顿！罗曼诺夫！回总部了！”没人回答。他警惕起来，抽出武器，在屋里巡视了一圈。厨房没有人，卧室也没有。床铺乱糟糟的，但就是不见人影子。他走出卧室，走近关着的浴室门，然后——

里面有声音。有水管的声音，还有两个人声······是有人在咯咯笑？等等，那听起来像······老天爷啊，是他们俩。寇森叹了口气，他早就料到会有这一天。

他使劲敲了敲门，大声叫道：“不管你们在干嘛，特工们，速度起来，我们还得赶飞机去呢。”

里面一下子没声了，只剩水流声。寇森轻轻笑了笑，走到沙发跟前舒舒服服地坐好，内心深处为坏了他俩的好事感到有点抱歉。不过他相当确定，这俩人一有机会就会补回来的。

门很快开了，克林特裹着条毛巾走出来。娜塔莎紧跟其后，也围着浴巾，寇森从没见过她的脸这么红过。她看也不看寇森，径直冲向卧室，关上了门。

“长官，这并不是看上去那样的······”

“我什么都没看到，巴顿。”

“谢谢你，长官。”

“小意思。”

不了解克林特的人可能看不出他有什么情绪变化，但寇森敏锐地抓住了他脸上一闪而过的慌乱。不过，他很快就调整好了情绪：“我们在检查彼此的伤口，顺便清洗一下。你知道，检查伤口有时候挺疼，所以免不了发出点儿声音什么的。”

“也免不了咯咯笑，对吧。”

“这个嘛，长官，我们这一行太惊心动魄了，开开玩笑能够缓解压力嘛。”

寇森抿着嘴唇，努力控制自己不笑出来。

“真的什么都没发生，长官。”

“冷静点，巴顿。你们俩并不是第一对互相······嗯，检查伤口的特工。”寇森终于忍不住噗嗤笑出了声，克林特脸红了。寇森笑着继续说：“只要你们俩以后及时检查完，不耽误正事就行了。”

“遵命，长官。”

 

今天的寇森也见证了一些了不得的事情呢x

2 克林特·巴顿

克林特和娜塔莎一起待在复仇者大厦她的楼层里。他们刚出完一个特别累的任务，克林特窝在沙发角落里，抱着一大堆枕头，娜塔莎则盘着腿坐在沙发正当中，边吃一碗爆米花边看电视。

“你自己把所有爆米花都霸占了。”克林特说。

“我才没有。”

“你就是有。你看，我都够不着。”他艰难地在不挪地方的前提下伸手去够爆米花，但完全够不到碗，“你看，根本够不着。”

娜塔莎笑了起来：“你这可怜的小东西。我往你那边挪一挪怎么样？”

“请吧。”

娜塔莎往他那边挪了挪，靠在他身上。她把脑袋枕在他肩膀上，那碗爆米花搁在他腿上。克林特把搭在沙发背上的胳膊拿下来，轻轻搂住她。她抬头看着他，开心地笑了：“这样好多了吧？”

克林特情不自禁地亲了下她的额头：“好多啦。”

她露齿一笑，把脑袋往他胸口埋了埋，继续看她的电视。克林特闭上眼睛，把脑袋倚在沙发靠背上。

我们只是朋友，他告诉自己。朋友，仅此而已。我们之间有的只是友情，以及偶尔的亲密关系。我们只不过是两个时不时会亲热下的朋友，是默契的搭档，是出生入死的知己。我们之间没有什么浪漫，或者爱情。我们只是朋友而已。

 

抱抱什么的太温馨啦！

3 托尼·史塔克与布鲁斯·班纳

托尼搞了个电子游戏一体式体验机，跑去叫布鲁斯帮他测试。后者同意了，跟着他一起去了公共休息室。两人试了几回，都宣告失败。他们发现是电路出了问题。托尼趴在地上，上半身扎进巨大的机器里忙活着，布鲁斯站在一旁，皱眉研究着手里拿着的一个元件。

“托尼，我觉得毛病应该是出在——”

“你个天杀的混蛋！你真的以为我不会发现？你以为你有多大的本事？”

托尼猛地直起身子，一头撞在机器内壁上，发出很响的“砰”一声。他压低嗓门骂了一句，小心翼翼地把脑袋从机器里挪出来，一边揉着撞痛的后脑勺。他往四下看了看，房间里没有别人，只有娜塔莎站在门外，她旁边是······

“怎么搞的······”托尼咕哝道。

“别跟我装傻，克林特。你怎么敢玩这一出？”

当然啦，跟她在一起的肯定是克林特。还能有谁。

托尼和布鲁斯交换了个眼神。娜塔莎显然气疯了，比他们之前见过的任何一次都要恼怒。当有人惹毛了她时，她一般会一言不发，默默地生闷气。她不会大吼大叫。正因如此，托尼和布鲁斯此刻对克林特深表同情。

“成吧，那你想让我怎么做，娜塔莎？你瞧见了吧，从来都是这样，一切都必须以你的意见为准，你想干嘛就干嘛，我的意见算个毛线。我怎么想不重要，我想要什么，需要什么都不重要，对吧？你猜怎么着，你往后可以随便和哪个愿意对你言听计从，能哄你开心的家伙一起行动，而我就像个找不着家的小狗一样，上一边待着去。这就是你想要的，对吧？”

“不。”

“不？”

“不。我只想让你离我远一点。不要再靠近我，我不想再看到你的脸，你这混蛋。不准再靠近我。永远不准。”

她的声音里带着哭腔。克林特显然也注意到了。娜塔莎跑开了，克林特追上去，喊着：“娜塔莎，等等！小娜！”但她很快跑走了。

克林特慢慢走近休息室，双手抱着脑袋。他完全没注意到托尼和布鲁斯的存在，自顾自地走向吧台，随便抓起一瓶酒，倒进一只杯子，一饮而尽。他被酒精冲得倒抽一口冷气，忍不住往吧台上狠狠砸了一拳，垂下了脑袋。托尼和布鲁斯互相看了一眼，在彼此脸上发现了相同的疑惑。两人都不愿意当那个过去问他发生了什么的人。

“去你的吧，娜塔莎！”克林特突然吼道，猛地把吧台上的所有东西都扫到地上。盛着玉米片的碗翻倒了，什锦玉米片像烟花一样飞得到处都是。

克林特发出一声类似抽泣的声音，瘫坐在吧台椅上。他别过脑袋，两只拳头抵着额头。托尼小心翼翼地清了清嗓子，克林特猛地抬头。

“你还好吧，小鸟？”

克林特合上眼，重新垂下头去：“我没事。抱歉摔了东西。”

“小事情。所以，你们······小两口······吵架啦？”

克林特抬头盯着天花板，用力眨了几下眼。他长长地吐出一口气，站起身转向布鲁斯和托尼，脸上挂着一个难看、苦涩的微笑：“没有。你们听到她说的了。我们才不是小两口，我们没关系了。”

 

边翻边皱眉头！好好地吵什么架！赶紧给我和好！！

4 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫

娜塔莎醒来时闻到了培根和煎蛋的味道。她翻了个身，没看见克林特。是他在做早餐？不可能，他才起不来呢。每天早上她都得费劲地挣脱他的怀抱，然后又是摇又是哄，花上差不多十分钟才能把他叫醒。而他还会不耐烦地翻身，嘟嘟哝哝地抱怨。今天是太阳打哪边出来了？

她穿上浴袍，光着脚走进厨房：“克林特？你没事吧？怎么了？”

“哎呀，我想给你个惊喜的。”克林特说。

“把早餐给我送到被窝里去？”

“对啊。”

“······为什么？”

“这个嘛，你或许不记得了，不过一年前的今天，我选择终止上头给的任务，不再追缉你，而是跑去建议你加入神盾。所以我就想给你个惊喜，好表示一下我为此感到多么开心。我当时要是没这么做，就不会拥有我在这世上最好的朋友。所以我真的超开心的。”

娜塔莎愣住了。一年前的今天，他救了她的命，改变了她的人生，而他竟把这天当做纪念日，给她准备了惊喜。应该是她感谢他才对啊。

“我给你做了法式吐司，我记得你说过你喜欢。我希望没烤糊——好些年没做过了。我还做了培根和煎蛋，万一吐司难吃，还可以吃那个。”

娜塔莎望着他，一句话也说不出来。她低头看了看早餐，再抬起头时嘴唇抿着，泪水在眼睛里打着转。

“哎呀，小娜，别哭啊。”克林特丢下锅铲，把她拉进怀里，“对不起，这是个坏主意，我很抱歉让你想起以前那些糟糕的事。我只是想——”

“不，不是的，不是的。”娜塔莎埋在他胸前抽泣着，“我只是，不敢相信你愿意为我做这一切，不敢相信你这么做的原因仅仅是，你很高兴有我在这里。”

克林特把她轻轻推开一点儿，看着她的脸，用拇指帮她把眼泪擦掉：“有你在我身边，我怎么能不高兴呢？你是我生命中最美好的部分，小娜。”

娜塔莎再次泪水决堤。克林特抱住她，让她倚在他宽阔的胸膛上。娜塔莎站在那里，胳膊抱着她最好的朋友的腰，呼吸着培根和法式吐司的味道，还有克林特身上淡淡的木头和麝香混合的气息。她默默地对自己说：

你没有爱上他，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。他是你最好的朋友。你没有为他神魂颠倒，你只是一时看不清自己到底是怎么想的了而已。你没有爱上克林特·巴顿。你没有。

 

肥啾好暖啊~~小娜的牛角尖钻得好深啊~~你俩都好傻啊~~

5 又是托尼·史塔克

“你到底啥时候才会承认啊？”

“承认什么？”

娜塔莎正在公共厨房里收拾晚餐的餐具。克林特先回去了。托尼不知什么时候晃了进来，靠在洗碗机上。

“承认你和小肥鸟在约会。”

娜塔莎头都没抬，继续设定洗碗机：“我们没在约会。”

托尼嗤之以鼻：“得了吧，你骗过谁也骗不过撒谎大王的。而我呢，我的朋友，则是这世上的头号撒谎大王。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，瞪着他：“托尼，你觉得我们什么时候有空出去约会了？你觉得我和克林特是那种会出去吃个饭，看个电影的人么？”

 

“所以还是打算去约会的是吧。我就说了，你俩是一对。”

娜塔莎又翻了个白眼，决定无视他：“不。我们只是好朋友和好搭档。”

“我看未必哦。”

娜塔莎挑起眉毛：“所以你为什么会觉得我在骗你呢？”

“这个嘛，有多方面原因。”托尼竖起一根手指，“第一，我从没见过哪两个‘好朋友’像你们俩这样成天粘在一起。”

娜塔莎发出一声嘲笑，动手把杯子摆到上层架子上：“如果你凭这个就下结论，可就大错特错了，史塔克。我们只是习惯一起消磨时间······”

“还没完呢。第二。”他又竖起一根手指，“你们俩老是有些小动作，不经意地相互碰碰啦，坐得你贴我我贴你啦，诸如此类。你们俩简直要长在一起了。”

娜塔莎有点尴尬地笑了几声：“只是因为我们很熟了，待在彼此身边很自在而已。我和他之间可没有什么秘密。”

“第三，你们俩对视的时候，整个房间都充满了粉红泡泡。只要瞧见你们俩深情对望那样子，连修女都会春心大动。”

“你这简直是——”

“第四，我们去酒吧玩的时候，克林特从来不跟任何姑娘搭讪。即使是有人主动撩他，他也不为所动。有几次我给他介绍了几个特别火辣的姑娘——求你别打我——想要看看他的反应，他也照样是铁板一块。说真的，有几次他拒绝那些姑娘的方式称得上相当粗鲁了。”

娜塔莎把一只碗冲干净放进洗碗机，努力控制自己不要露出心满意足的微笑。她谨慎地选择着用词：“我不觉得这和我有什么关系。我们是朋友，仅此而已。”

“要是真的如此，我刚才告诉你酒吧那事时你干嘛笑得跟个傻子一样？”

该死，露馅了。“我才没有——”

“你那条项链又怎么说？是个箭头诶。把你的小男朋友的标志时刻带在身上，是吧？”

娜塔莎扔下餐具，转身面对着托尼，一边抓起一块抹布擦手：“我们没有——”

“还有我的证据链里最璀璨的一环——”娜塔莎闻言一阵紧张。

“什么样的朋友会每晚睡在一张床上呢？”

娜塔莎呆若木鸡。“你怎么知道的？”

“贾维斯？报告给我复仇者们现在的位置。”

“是，先生。罗杰斯队长和索尔先生在游戏室。班纳博士在实验室。巴顿先生在罗曼诺夫女士的楼层。罗曼诺夫女士和您一起在公共厨房里。”

“谢谢，贾维斯。”托尼得意洋洋地看向娜塔莎。

娜塔莎抱起胳膊：“所以你一直在监视我俩？真有你的。真是一点都不诡异啊，史塔克。”

“我才没一直盯着你俩。有几次我捣鼓东西到深更半夜，跑去找布鲁斯帮忙，结果每次都留意到你俩待在同一层楼。最后，出于好奇，我就让贾维斯帮我注意着。两个月过去了，每次我想起来让贾维斯查看时，要么是你住在他那层，要么是他住在你那层。于是我断定你俩才不‘仅仅是朋友’。根本是老夫老妻好吗。”

娜塔莎恶狠狠地瞪着他：“我们就是‘仅仅是朋友’。只不过是因为我们出任务时见识了太多可怕的东西，所以要睡得近一点，好在对方半夜做噩梦的时候过去安抚。仅此而已。”

“随便你怎么说，罗曼诺夫。总有一天你们会承认的，虽然到那时我们全都早就知道真相了。你和小肥鸟早就坠入爱河啦。不说算了，我早晚会让你们承认的。”

托尼离开了厨房，一边为自己成功地吓到了娜塔莎而得意，一边又为没能从她嘴里问出实话感到恼火。娜塔莎匆匆晾完盘子，跑上楼去。她得把这事告诉克林特。

 

托尼·小天才·史塔克，干得漂亮！

+1 坦白

每隔几周，复仇者们都会聚在一起打电动游戏。这类聚会往往充斥着酒精、垃圾食品和没营养的瞎扯，最后以摘得一两个虚拟成就奖杯告终。他们每个人都非常喜欢这个活动。

布鲁斯正在赛车游戏中和索尔对战，把他打得落花流水。山姆和史蒂夫坐在一边，各自选了一方加油。克林特和娜塔莎坐在沙发上紧张地观战，不过比起游戏显然更在乎其他人的一举一动。托尼瞟了他俩一会儿，瞧见他们露出微笑，两颗脑袋凑到一起。克林特似乎在向娜塔莎窃窃私语，后者没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。然后，克林特的手小心地搭上她的肩膀——才刚碰到她的皮肤——托尼大喊一声：“贾维斯，游戏暂停，”

“什么鬼，托尼？”布鲁斯愤怒地叫道。索尔则是欢呼起来：“哈哈，我要赢啦！”

托尼没理他俩，眼睛仍然盯着克林特和娜塔莎。他们俩也看着他。娜塔莎面无表情，克林特则挑起了一边眉毛，似乎在挑衅托尼，看他敢不敢乱说话。托尼宣布道：“我暂停游戏，是要把这两个家伙的所作所为公之于众。现在，曾经目睹过小鸟和小娜表现得比朋友更亲密的，请举手。”

没人举手。只有索尔一个表示赞同：“吾目睹鹰眼与娜塔莎间暧昧已久。”

“这真的不关我们的事。”

“我们不应该多管闲事。”

托尼对布鲁斯和史蒂夫的发言不以为然：“哈，得了吧。说句大实话而已，又不是扯谎，不会不会害得你们丢了荣誉奖章的。”

布鲁斯难为情地扭了扭身子：“好吧。我确实觉得他们俩是一对。很长时间了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“我也是。”

山姆举手投降：“别把我扯进来，老兄。”

托尼翻了个白眼，随即转向那两人。娜塔莎的眉毛抬得高高的，而克林特脸上挂着一个几乎称得上恶狠狠的笑容。“现在，小鸟，是时候坦白啦。娜塔莎是不会开口了，但是你们已经瞒不住喽。大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇就是你的女朋友，对不对？”

“不是。”

“哦得了吧克林特！我们都已经知道了——”

克林特嘿嘿一笑，伸出手搂住娜塔莎，打断了托尼的唠叨：“她不是我的女朋友。我们好几年前就结婚了。现在她是我老婆啦。”


End file.
